


fireplace

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just a little poem





	fireplace

I swore to the Gods, I've seen it. Wrote it into the sand by the shore.  
  
T'was a butterfly I saw. It's wings inked on the red brick by the fireplace.

Appearing and disappearing, flickering like my memory of the past sober-self I left behind.

Like my rising spirit, I dream of better days.

The scars caused by everyone else aren't itchy anymore, the ones I did look fresher every passing day.

Stretching my previously injured arm into the sunlight, reaching for more, my hand is grabbing nothing.

My head is a blur, I keep struggeling to hold on. 

Place your head on my beating heart. It feels like home, when you do.

The dying wish on my lips isn't spoken yet.

Remind me of what I almost lost.

I'm not trying to be secretive, just in need of some silence and your patience.

Maybe I'm just drifting, maybe I'm not fading, maybe I'm dreaming and soon I'll wake up.


End file.
